Conventional caps are formed of a rigid material which is solid throughout the entire cap body. When installed in electrical connector apertures, these caps cannot change shape to adapt to the size of the respective aperture because the area between the diameters is inflexible and compact.
This known design prevents caps from covering a wide range of connector opening diameters and tolerances because the diameter does not widely vary. The manufacturing expenses and cost of parts for these types of caps is often high because the caps are made for a specific size of connector opening diameter and tolerance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a compliant cap that is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to insert, and covers a wider range of connector opening diameters and tolerances than that engaged by a conventional solid cap.